jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenjirou Sasamoto/D∞D: Яe-Verse
|Romaji = Sasamoto Zenjirō|Race = Reincarnated devil(former human)|Nicknames = Heretic Dragon Emperor Heretic Plague Dragon Brass Dragon(All shared With Amurokros) Peaceful Murder Second Strongest Heretic Dragon Emperor Harem Prince Oppai Devourer Master(Byakuran and Kuwata)|Hair Color = Black|Eye Color = Black and brown|Equipment = Destroyer Astra Ix Inuyasha|Relatives = Hajime Sasamoto(father) Satsuki Sasamoto(mother) Akiyama Sasamoto(oldest half-sister) Rei Sasamoto(older half-sister) Minatsu Sasamoto(older half-sister) Futaba Sasamoto(older sister) Yoko Akabane("Husband") Irene dantalion(Fianceé) Shiori Kamiyama(girlfriend|Affiliations = Lavinia Allocer's peerage Zenjirou Sasamoto's Peerage(Team Heretic Dragon Emperor)(King) Sasamoto Household Allocer house Gremory house Underworld Shoda Ichimoji(Partner)|Status = Alive|Ranking = High-class Devil Queen King(Independent)}}. Zenjirou Sasamoto ''(笹本 善治郎; Sasamoto Zenjirō), also known as the '''Heretic Dragon Emperor'(異端龍皇; Itanryūkō) is the main male protagonist of the fanfiction DxD: Black and now a contender in the Azazel cup in the Яe-Birth/Яe-Verse timeline. An older, more mature and developed version of Zenjirou by two years and a half, this Zenji is the King of his own Peerage and considered history's second Strongest Heretic Dragon Emperor after his predecessor, Yaminari Kuroyuki. After training intensively his way to the top, becoming a high-class devil and forming his own peerage, Zenjirou is currently participating in the Azazel cup, an Annual event that gathers all factions from all over the world and dimensions to decide who has the strongest members, to test his new strength as an high-class devil. His partner in such is his best friend Shoda Ichimoji. Appearance An older version of the Zenjirou by two years, he has become more muscular, taller, now with slicked back, black hair and, since finding Great Red back in the Dimensional Gap and receiving part of Issei's and Yaminari's powers after a warming encounter, his eyes are mixed between black and brown, and still with the X-shaped scar across his chest, courtesy of Lilim Livan Lucifer. Now a college student at Kuoh academy, Zenjirou wears loosely his white lined shirt and black blazer and black pants. But outside of school and during his matches, he wears a silver and blue poncho with the Allocer emblem imprinted on the back, over a military shirt and black cargo pants. Personality Coming from a different timeline, Zenjirou has a better grasp of the supernatural now than his previous younger self. Despite still being a socially awkward, short-tempered and non-nonsensical young man, Zenjirou developed a calmer, more confident and focused mindset, which reflects in his strategies and plans regarding his peerage despite their conflicting personalities and goals. He seems also to developed a better relationship with women. History After the events of the Original Timeline, Zenjirou finally becomes a high-class devil through several military methods, soon earning his own Evil Pieces so that he can start his peerage and prepare himself to the Azazel Cup, an Annual event that gathers all factions and dimensions in a massive Rating Game. Separating himself from his original peerage, he plans to gather around other pieces in order to defeat and overcome trials, test his new power and, if possible, become the ultimate champion of the tournament. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' After training under the tutelage of several teachers through three years being a devil and receiving from Issei a part of his and Great Red's spirit and flesh, Zenjirou now possesses a level of power above a regular high-class Devil, able to hold himself against Dragon King-level enemies, as well as raw power enough to level a small mountain without Destroyer Astra's Boosts. An example of such power is shown when he was able to catch Ichijou Tsukino's Roten Jagdhund with his hands, destroying it without being hurt in the process. 'Immense Durability -' From the same roots of his training plus personal experiences he has in the battlefield made Zenjirou develop a higher durability allowing him to use the special ability of his Sacred Gear without losing control or running out of energy. He's also able to withstand blows that would either cripple or downright kill a normal high-class devil. It's also the reason why he can still have sex with his peerage/harem at once. 'Master Swordsman -' Zenjirou trained also his mastery on the way of the sword, becoming a top-notch swordsman only below the likes of Caradoc Uther Pendragon and Artoria Pendragon. Zenjirou's weapons of choice continues to be Ix and Ascalon. 'Flame Blaze -' A technique he learnt from Aria Argento, Zenjirou is able to create fireballs from his mouth with the power to destroy walls and melt metal instantly by concentrating magic inside his lungs and mix them with the air in them. He can also shape them in a single hose in order to control their area of affect. Cloth Eater Orgasm Aim Also known as the '''Whispers of Erratic Lust, is another of Zenjirou's signature techniques which he uses against females. To use this Zenjirou must come into physical contact with a opponent. After any form physical contact, a pink magic circle appears on their back, and after a few seconds the opponent feels immense pleasure that drives them into a frenzy, and can only go out of the frenzy when either, Zenjirou removes the magic circle or if the opponent sircums to the pleasure and "release" (i'm sorry). * Paizuri Black Crawler - Also known as the Cold Threads of Lying Whispers, is a more diverse version of Orgasm Aim. This time, instead of direct contact, Zenjirou can create from his hands cloth-like black tentacles that moves on it's own, searching for the nearest victim. Once binding itself to the victim, Paizuri Crawler will search for every weak spot on the victim while also massaging their entire exposed body, and attack said spot until the victim gives up to sensations. Rule Breaker Also known as Blade of Sins, is yet another offensive magical ability created by Zenjirou, his third after Pride Eater and Orgasm Aim. This ability, differently from the others, uses the technique from the Boosted Gear-jewel itself, the PENETRATE, in order to steal the opponent's underwear. Cross Moonlight Dragonar Cross Moonlight Dragonar( ) also known as Earthbound dragon's red moonlight piercing blade is one of Zenjirou's few "regular" attacks he invented during his training with Alice Evangelista and the Weiß team. An attack that works similar to a Dragon Shot, Zenjirou is able to fire a red-colored energy slash from his sword by concentrating demonic power into the edge. Combined with Amurokros' DESTROYER and PENETRATE, it can bypass any defense with relative ease. * Rotlicht Jagdhund(, Rotorihito jagudohando) - German for Red Light Hunting Dog, also known as Earthbound Dragon Emperor's Red Hunting Dog, is a improved version of Cross Moonlight Dragonar developed by him, Takeshi, Ophelia and Ellen. * Grau Eiserne Jungfrau ( )''' - German for '''Gray Iron Maiden, also known as Earthbound Dragon Emperor's Hanging Saint, is another improved version of Cross Moonlight Dragonar developed by him, Takeshi and Ellen. Imbuting his own energy and and summoning Takeshi's Trapeze Bear Trap Balance-Breaker Memento Iron Maiden, Zenjirou's able to fire a stronger energy slash carrying a piece of his soul that takes the shape of a large iron maiden which he can remotely control due to the link between them. Zenjirou is able to create a three at once per day. Darkness Equipments Destroyer Astra Destroyer Astra, also known as the Heretic Plague Dragon's Gauntlet, is a high-tier New Longinus which holds the spirit of the Brass Evil Dragon, the Heretic Plague Dragon Amurokros, know known as the Heretic Dragon Emperor. After his intense training for three years and both unlocking Amurokros' abilities, the Boosted Gear jewel and the power to channel those of the spirits residing inside of the Sacred Gear(Yagura, Takeshi, Ellen and Ophelia), Zenjirou received the title of History's Second Strongest Heretic Plague Dragon Emperor, shown that he possibly surpass Yaminari and even Issei in a few decades. * Boosted Gear jewel -''' Gifted to him by Oliver, Zenjirou is able to use the abilities of the Boosted Gear, such as '''BOOST, TRANSFER and PENETRATE. * Balance Breaker: Brass Armament Plate Mail -''' Destroyer Astra's Balance breaker, The Plate Mail creates a Silver and Red Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Destroyer Astra without the 10-second interval. Zenjirou adquired the perfect form by using cloth eater on Akane during the last trial. * 'Sin Dragoon Coronation: Beta Version( ) -' Also known as '''Earthbound Dragon's Seven Corpse Star Arsenal: New model, '''it's a improved version of the original '''SDC that channels instead Zenjirou own Evil Pieces in order to change it into seven different forms based on the individual talents of said pieces.TBA * Diabolus Dragon: Dominus Iosis( ) - Also known as just D²×D×I', it's Zenjirou's version of the Diabolous Dragon in which he channels all the power of his Evil Pieces, the souls sealed inside his Sacred Gear and Great Red's, Issei and Yaminari flesh and spirit. His armor undergoes a change to bronze with black, crimson and silver details and he gains an extra pair of wings, which can turn into extra retractable arms. Destroy and Boost have been changed to D∞D and the symbol of a Triskelion is seen shining from all of his jewels, symboling the merging powers from within him. According to both Marye Beelzebub and Zhuge Liang, this form is stronger than a regular Ultimate-class devil and compared to a genuine dragon Emperor. ** Amurokros Grande Finale( ; literally "Heretic Plague Dragon Emperor's Grand Final") -''' Zenjirou's ultimate finisher, that combines his, Yagura's, Takeshi's, Ophelia, Ellen's and Krimson's auras and by concentrating the energy into his chest, Zenjirou is able to unleash a powerful shockwave-like roar from his chest jewel that destroys anything that it touches. Not only it's omnidirectional, it can also open small fends into the time-space and reach senjutsu users that tries to hide in anytime in such timespan. ** '''Drako Buster: ** Plague Bane: An ability that was sealed by the God of the Bible. Zenjirou releases a powerful bane out of his body that can cause a variety of effects such as poisoning, necorsis and even death. The only existence that was known to be immune to the flames was Ddraig, Albion, Wagyl, Ophis and Great Red. Ix The Transcendent Holy Demonic Dragon Sword Ix(超越聖魔龍剣イクス; Chōetsu seimaryu Ken Ikusu), usually romanized as just IX(, Ikkusu) is the exclusive sword of Zenjirou after the events of Volume 11. Being the fusion of Naegling and Rhongomiant, plus the Holy Dragon-Slayer Sword Ascalon's, Zenjirou's, Yagura's and Takeshi's own energy mashed together into the blade, Ix is considered a physical aberration that it shouldn't possibly exist even in the realms of the current reality, thus receiving the exclusive classification of Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Since it has the power of both Naegling and Ascalon and Zenjirou/Yagura/Takeshi, it has the power to slay dragons, holy creatures and devils. Zenjirou now is able to split Naegling and Rhongomiant from the sword for double-wielding, both now carrying dragon/angel/devil-slaying properties. * Ix H×D×D Armor ( , literally "Ix Holy-Demonic Dragon Armor") - Usually shortened to just IX Armor, Trivia * Zenjirou's new appearance is based on the character Hibiki Koharu from the Blazblue series, to match with Ichijou Tsukino. * According to Tomoe Ikuse, Zenjirou no longer has his "V-card", and he lost it with both her and Evelyn. * Zenjirou promised that, if he becomes the new Azazel Cup Champion, he'll marry Lavinia; but if he loses, Lavinia will have to marry him. * Dr DrumKit says that of all the protagonists, this Zenjirou's the second strongest, in top three with; Kazuma, him, and Uther. ** However as according to Dr DrumKit, this Zenjirou is about the fourth of fifth strongest in the D∞D: Яe-Verse Azazel Cup. Category:DxD: Black/D∞D: Яe-Verse Category:D∞D: Яe-Verse